This invention relates to a spot-type disc brake, in particular for automotive vehicles.
In a known spot-type disc brake (British Patent Specification=GB-PS No. 1,545,825) brake caliper guide bolts are slidably received in guide bores to be mounted on the brake carrier. This known spot-type disc brake is disadvantageous in that, when manufacturing, the dimensions of the guide bolts and guide bores must be adhered to very accurately so as to prevent jamming of the guides. Further, in the known spot-type disc brake, uneven wear, a high residual braking torque after the release of the brake, and brake rubbing have occurred.
It is further known (German Printed and Examined Patent Application=DE-AS No. 28 04 808) to provide elastic guide sleeves in a spot-type disc brake in the guide bores of a brake caliper for guiding the brake caliper, which radially straddles the brake disc and the brake shoes from the outside, at two axially parallel guide bolts fixed at the brake carrier and to support the brake caliper at the outside edge of the carrier plate of the brake shoe on the brake disc's side away from the guide bolts. The brake caliper and the brake shoe are pressed against each other and against the brake carrier by means of a spring clip. In this known spot-type disc brake the brake shoes are relatively long in the circumferential direction of the brake disc and thus susceptible to uneven wear. A further disadvantage is that the brake caliper has to be removed from the brake carrier when exchanging the brake shoes.
It is an object of this invention to provide a spot-type disc brake of this type which has a simple design and which does not require accurate manufacturing tolerances for the guide arrangement.